Fhloshton Paradise
by Trance-Gemmy
Summary: Trance,Harper,Beka and Dylan go to a holiday resort ship.TranceHarper romance BekaDylan and umm...just read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"WE WON!" Trance screamed, she waved the envelope in Harpers face, who looked confused.

"What….we won what? Huh?" Harper asked,

"We won, we won, we won, we won, we won, we won!" Trance sang as she jumped around the room excitedly,

"We won what?" Harper shouted, watching the purple girl bounce up and down.

"Oh I didn't tell you?" Trance stopped her jumping and faced him,

"No, you didn't, now please, tell me what we've- you've won."

"WE won a trip to Fhloshton Paradise, the most amazing holiday resort in the universe!"

"Hey! I think I saw that thing on the TV once."

"Yeah, doesn't it look…amazing….all the dancing… all the partying… all the relaxing!"

"All the babes…."Harper said

"Umm….yeah….whatever you say….I even heard they had a opera! I've always wanted to see a real opera." Trances face was lit up with excitement. Harper snatched one of the tickets from Trance and began to read it.

"Hey!" Trance snapped at him,

"Hang on a minute….FIRST CLASS!" Harper shouted,

"Yup…nothing beats first class rooms in Fhloshton Paradise in terms of luxury! Isn't this exciting?"

""You an me, sharing a first class room, with a big bouncy bed to play on all night long." Harper said with a smug smile on his face,

"In your dreams Harper…"

"You are every night." He smiled. Trance rolled her eyes,

"Besides ive got 4 tickets which means four rooms, which means I don't have to share a room with you…or a bed"

Just then Dylan walked in, followed by Beka.

"Trance…I believe you are going to Fhloshton Paradise?" Dylan asked,

"Umm yeah…why, how did you know?"

"Trance, Rommie hears your every word and reports most of them to me…"

"Every word?" Harper asked, in an extremely guilty fashion,

"Every word." Dylan nodded.  
"Oh crap…..Umm Rom-Doll…anything I say to my pillow at night is strictly between you and me!" Harper said to the ceiling, Beka and Dylan gave out a chuckle.

"Yeah I have tickets to Floshton Paradise." Trance nodded,

"Well…as your captain, I suppose that I could let you go… on one condition." Dylan said, Trance frowned along with Harper.

"You let us come with you!" Beka interrupted Dylan. Trances face lit up once again with excitement,

"Yay! I was going to ask you anyway, this will be so exciting, we can all be one big happy family going on a vacation together!" Trance started to bounce up and down again, making Dylan, Harper and Beka laugh.

"It's settled then, well go pack our things and…" Dylan and Beka smiled as the left the room,

"R+R would do ya good cap' in." Beka gave Dylan a friendly punch on the arm.

"Hmmm…it would, but…I don't know. What about the universe? It seems like every single day im needed, weather its scrubbing Harpers feet or saving a civilization from a maggog invasion."

"Even Captain Terrific needs a rest once in a while." Beka smiled

" Yeah I suppose your right." Dylan shook his head.

"Alright then… lets go pack…and Dylan do me a favour don't wear any umm…high guard uniforms…and if you wear that white suit, ill kill you!"

"Ok mommy!"

"See you later my son." She smiled as she entered her quarters to pack.

Trance was folding up the last of her clothes and placing them into her suitcase; she put the last purple jump suit in and closed the case. She turned to Harper who was looking at Trances personal belongings, Trance snapped at him,

"Hey! What ya doin?" She shouted, feeling a little invaded,

"Oh…nothing, I was just umm ya know…" Harper nervously stuttered,

"Im keeping my eyes on you Seamus!" Trance narrowed her eyes and then stood up,

"Ive been thinking…" Trance said. "…What about the Andromeda? What about my plants?"

"Well Tyrs in charge of the Andromeda and as for your plants im sure Tyr will put on a piny and water 'em for ya!" Harper said, making them both laugh.

Beka and Dylan came running into the room, with smiles on their faces,

"Come on guys we haven't got much time, got to go say goodbye to Rommie and Tyr!" Beka shouted, sounding a little over excited,

"Ya know you sounded like Trance then?" Harper said to Beka,

"Nothing wrong with that!" Trance said in defence.

"Cuteness only really suits you Trance" Harper said with a cheeky smile on his face.

"What are ya trying to say Harper?" Beka asked angrily.

"Nothing its just …." Harper was about to comment on Beka's lack of cuteness when Dylan butted in.

"We haven't got time for this people! We can discuss how ugly Beka is on the ship .Lets go!" He ordered, clapping his hands, a smile on his face after seeing Beka's expression.

"Ok, ok…" Harper said before the four of them left the room.

"Bye Rom Doll, Bye big man!" Harper said, nodding to Rommie and Tyr who nodded back.

"Yeah, see you in a few weeks' time" Trance cried. After Dylan and Beka had said there goodbyes and the four had begun to leave the room, Dylan turned around.

"Oh and Tyr" he said "When I get back here, I want to find her in one piece".

"I assume you are referring to the Andromeda?" Tyr replied "Not a scratch".

"Not a scratch" Dylan nodded. He said while following Beka, Harper and Trance towards the Maru.

When Rommie was sure that the others were out of ear-shot, she turned to Tyr.

"Hey big man, Looks like it's just you and me" Rommie smiled at Tyr.

"Yes" Tyr said "I must say it's a wonder we managed to keep our relationship secret all this time" Tyr replied with an exited looking expression on his face.

"Well were all alone now" Rommie said smiling.

"Come here you little sex-pot!" Tyr said.

Rommie jumped on him.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm gonna get all the babes in the whole resort!" Harper bragged, as he sat at a chair around the Maru small table where Dylan, Beka and Trance already were.

"You wish Harper." Beka said, raising an eyebrow,

"No, I know." Harper replied,

"Look, there's no way that you could get a woman at this resort, your never gonna pull a woman in your life!" Beka said

"Well if I cant pull a woman there, then why do I just make do with the babes here…" Harper looked to Beka and smiled,

"No Harper, Not in a million years."

"What about…purple girls?" Harper said, setting his gaze to Trance.

"No Harper, besides I might have someone else in mind" Trance smiled.

"What? Trance, are you trying to tall me you can resist my charms?"

"Umm…Yeah."

"What else is new" Dylan commented sarcastically

"Im gonna be on the look out for a little love of my own!"

"What? No offence Trance, but you aren't exactly the….umm…pulling type." Harper said.

"Excuse me!" Trance shouted angrily.

"What, it's true! I don't think you have ever been interested in a member of the opposite sex in your life!" Harper said back,

"That's not true! For all you know im a real diva when it comes to seducing guys!"

"Yeah right, and im a virgin!" Harper cried. Suddenly all eyes were on Harper.

"I mean… Err… And im the vedran empress" He said, correcting himself.

"Talk about contradiction" Beka said. Dylan, Beka and Trance laughed as Harper strolled off in embarrassment.

"All right guys! Strap in, an' get ready for slip stream!" Beka shouted over her shoulder, strapping herself in to the piloting chair.

"How long until till we get there?" Dylan asked, coming up to stand next to Beka,

"I thought I told you to strap in.."

"I don't need to strap in" Dylan said

"Well…okay then, whatever you say!" Beka smiled as she pulled the leaver to enter slip stream. Dylan flew back and smacked his head on the wall.

"Boy...talk about your all time back fires." He muttered to himself. Beka gave a small laugh as Trance and Harper came into the room,

"Are we there yet, are we there yet, are we there yet, are we there yet, are we there yet, are we there yet?" Trance was practically chanting her words.

"Don't worry Trance, just 2 more jumps." Beka smiled as she saw Trance jump up and down.

1 hour passed, and the four had travelled through the 2 slip stream jumps and had made their way to Fhloshton Paradise's docking station. Their plan was to disembark at the docking station before making their way to the giant cruiser. They left the Maru and walked around the and went to look for a place to eat in the provided drift that was attached to the docking bay.

"Isn't it so exiting!" Trance kept repeating in the ears of Dylan, Beka and Harper.

"You've said." Harper commented.

"A million times." Dylan said

"A billion times." Beka muttered, making sure Trance didn't hear.

"Yeah well…Isn't it so exiting!" Trance smiled

"You gotta admit boss, its not every day you win tickets to the most luxurious cruiser in the universe." Harper said, Dylan quickly interrupted,

"That's where your wrong. Because the Andromeda is the most luxurious cruiser in the universe!"

"Except on the Andromeda you get shot at every day!" Beka joked.

"I knew there was something I was looking forward to on this holiday." Dylan said with a small chuckle as they rounded a corner.

"Burger Queen!" Beka shouted, pointing to the fast food restaurant that was in front of them,

"I used to come to one of these every single weekend; they make the best chicken royal in the universe!"

"Beka, we are here for luxury, and sorry to break it to ya like, but Burger Queen isn't that luxurious. Cant we go to some fancy restaurant or something?" Harper said.

"Oh…okay, I guess we can." Beka sighed as they walked past Burger Queen.

Beka looked at the cooked squid on her plate; she cringed at the thought of it. Harper was trying his best not to laugh as Dylan was in fits of giggles. Trance didn't care about the food, all she wanted to do is get to Fhloshton Paradise.

"I ordered Fries and burger!" She cried.

"This is Burger an' Frie. Is it not?" The alien waiter asked, in confusement,

"I told you we should have gone to Burger Queen." Beka muttered under her breath, she looked up at the smiling waiter, trying her best to hide her disappointment she just smiled back.

"Ermm…" Beka started, only to be interrupted by a person talking over the intercom.

"Passengers leaving to Fhloshton Paradise please report to boarding area 31." The automated announcer said, finishing with a ' have a nice day'.

"Oh look at that, there's our call…we gotta um…bye!" Beka said, thanking the lord. All four of them rushed of, towards boarding area 31.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Dylan, Beka and Trance entered the boarding area. There were thousands of different people, from all kinds of races, from neizchien's to phans. People were standing around in queues, one for each class, waiting for the boarding area doors to open, allowing them to make there way onto the luxury cruiser. There was a distinctive sense of excitement in the air, but most exited of all was a little purple girl.

"Ooh I can't wait to get onboard!" Trance said happily "I really want to see the live shows! And the musicals! And relax near the pools! The ship has the best water-slide in the whole galaxy! Oh did you know there is an artificial beach on board? Complete with sand, and waves! We can go surfing Harper!"

"Yeah, if we ever get through these queues. Look at the size of them" Harper replied.

"The first class line is not as long" Trance said, pointing over to the line.  
"Oh crap, were in the wrong line" Dylan said. The four of them quickly ran into the first class queue. A voice began to echo around the room.

"Would all passengers heading for fhloston paradise please report to boarding area 31 immediately, the cruiser will be leaving the docking station in 10 minutes time. This is a last call for all passengers heading for fhloston paradise" the announcer said over the intercom. One by one, each person lined up and scanned their tickets into the machine. When it was finally time for Dylan, Beka, Harper and Trance to check-in, each one of them took turns to insert their tickets. The doors opened.

Inside was a party like no other. There were hundreds of people dancing, a live band playing, and girls in skimpy costumes were dancing around. People were throwing petals in the air, and some people wore necklaces made of flowers. Harper smiled as two beautiful hoola-hoop wearing girls ran and kissed him on either cheek. They proceeded to throw a necklace of flowers onto him. Everything was warm and bright, and extremely cheerful. The four friends made there way into the main hall, where the party was still in full swing. The hall was laden with extremely beautiful architecture, with pillars made of pure gold and silver decals and patterns lining the ceiling and walls. There was a large dining table in the centre, and a large show stage at the bottom of the room.

"Hey Harper, Looks like your Hawaiian shirt finally blends in with your surroundings" Beka laughed as a shirtless hunky man brushed past her. She was quickly distracted. Trance had already wondered off into the endless crowds and from where Harper was, he couldn't see her.  
"I'm just going to, Bye" Beka said as she followed on after the shirtless stranger. Dylan smiled to himself as Harper took a seat next to where he had sat down.

"This is the life, Hey harp?" Dylan said as he relaxed, leaning back into his chair. A gorgeous babe came and took a seat next to Dylan. He turned and smiled to her.

"Now, if you would excuse me master Harper, I've got some… business to attend to" Dylan said. He went on to kiss the girl on the hand, as Harper turned with a sigh, and approached the diner table. As he was reaching out for some sausage rolls, a very exited purple girl smacked him on the arm.

"Hey trance" he said, taking a bite of his sausage roll.

"You, Me, Dancing, Now" Trance said with a happy expression on her face. Harper laughed.

"Trance, I don't dance" He replied with a mouthful of food.

"Come on Seamus…. If you won't dance with me, Ill just have to go find another boy to dance with me… I'm sure there are plenty willing" Trance replied, trying to look as cute as she could.

"Well, Beka's off talking to some guy … and James Bond over there will soon be in bed with that redhead… so I don't suppose I've got anything better to do" Harper replied. He decided that there was no point in arguing with trance, she would just bug him to death until he did what she wanted. He followed trance to the dance floor, and she put her hands on his shoulders.

"Err; do you know how to dance?" Trance asked smiling.

"No" Harper said straightly.

"Me either" Trance replied. "Let's just make it up!" After about 2 minutes of random wobbling, Trance decided that she was bored of this dancing lark.

"Dancing's not my thing" She said "Let's go… To the swimming pool!"

"But I thought we were…" Harper said before being dragged along by an exited Trance.

Trance dragged a reluctant Harper towards the swimming pool decks. They entered the changing area and Harper stopped dead in his tracks. A confused trance turned to him.

"Oh no trance, I hate swimming" Harper said.

"Come on Harper" Trance said rolling her eyes.

"No… I, um..." Harper said trying to think up an excuse "I didn't pack my Speedos"

"Harper, I saw you packing your swimming trunks this morning. I saw you looking in the mirror, you were checking yourself out" Trance said.

"What you knew about that?" Harper cried. "Anyway, I still, err forgot them!" he said.

"What's up harp, don't you want to see me in a bikini?" trance asked, putting on her cutest smile.

Harper tried his hardest to say no, but the thought of his crush in a bikini was too appealing.

"Oh whata'ya know. I just found my swimming trunks" he said.

"Thought so" Trance smiled, before entering the changing area.

"Can we share a changing cubicle?" Harper shouted through the door. Trance locked the door.

"I take that as a maybe?" Harper continued. Trance didn't answer. Harper decided that he wasn't going to bother getting changed, and went and took a seat on one of the many deck chairs that were situated at either side of the large pool. There were hundreds of people in the pool and it was a wonder that any of them could move due to the sheer floods of people swimming around. Harper was just relaxing back into his deck chair, when a dive bomber jumped into the water a few feet away from him, sending a huge splash of water into Harpers direction. A now drenched Harper changed deck chairs. As he did so, he caught a young purple girl in a bikini skipping out of the changing area. He concealed his face, and waited for her to begin searching for him. Sure enough she began to look around. She stopped searching a few meters away from Harpers deck chair, and then curiously bent down to feel the temperature of the water. Harper stood up, and snuck up behind her. He gave her a shove, and a screaming Trance fell into the water and belly flopped on impact.

"Haarrrrrrr blobblobbubbleblobber" Trance burbled as she took a mouthful of water. Harper broke out into a fit of laughter as trances head popped up from under the water, she was laughing. Harper looked down at her as she smiled up at him.

"God she's soooo hot" he said to himself. Trance gave him a cute smile. She proceeded to pull herself up and out of the water.

"I'm going to get back in Harper" Trance said smugly. "Why don't you… " Trance grabbed Harper by the shirt, and then yanked him into the water with her.

"JOIN ME!" She shouted as they both surfaced. Trance laughed her little purple noggin off, while Harper tried to take in what had just happened.

"Why you little minx!" Harper cried. "You sexy little minx!"

"Harper!" Trance said, hitting him on the arm.

"Sorry, didn't mean for that to slip out" Harper said.

She swam off giggling. Harper decided that since his clothes were soaking wet anyway, he might as well stay in the water. He took of his shirt and swam after trance, and they proceeded to splash each other with water playfully.


	4. Chapter 4

A frowning Beka approached Dylan, who was sitting on his own with a glass of whine. She was moping her way towards him, and looked kind of upset.

"What's up with you?" Dylan asked.

"That guy, Joey, He went off with some other girl" She moaned.

"Look around Beka, There's plenty more fish in this sea" Dylan said, pointing around at the many men walking past them. "Besides, you didn't want to miss the show did you? Its about to start" Dylan pointed at the main stage. Beka pulled up a seat next to him.

"Not a very good view from here" Beka said. "People on that stage are gonna look like ants from where we are" Beka moaned.

"Hmm, Trance will probably wanna see the show. According to that poster over there, the shows gonna start in about… half an hour, should give us the time to go find her and Harper." Dylan said.

"Ill go" Beka said with a smile "I've a feeling they went swimming"

"Hurry up, you don't wanna miss the start" Dylan replied.

"Not that we can actually see anything from up here" Beka muttered before leaving the main hall and making her way towards the swimming pools.

"Trance, I'm gonna get ya!" Harper cried before rugby-tackling her from underwater. He grabbed onto her legs, lifted her out of the water and then dunked her back in. She screamed in a playful fashion.

"Harper, Your really in for it now Mr!" Trance cried as she swam after him. The pool was much emptier now; most people had left the water in order to catch the stage-show. Harper and Trances playful antics were soon interrupted by Beka's shouting voice.  
"Harper! Trance!" she shouted. "Get your buts up here! The shows about to start".

"Oh! The show! Yay!" Trance said. She quickly rushed to the ladder and climbed out of the Pool. Harper followed her and went to talk to Beka, as Trance entered the changing area.

"You two seemed pretty comfy in there" Beka said with a smug grin and her eyebrows rose.

"No Beka, We were just playing" Harper said.

"I'm sure you were Harper" Beka replied. A few minutes later trance emerged from the changing room. She went and stood next to Beka.

"I can't wait for the show" Trance started "And those tickets I won, they give us front-seats!" Beka's face lit up.

Beka, Trance, Dylan and Harper made there way towards the front of the large stage area. All four sat side-by-side to one another, apart from Harper And Trance who were sitting either side of a stranger. He was a human about Harpers age, with Brown hair and eyes to match. He soon got friendly with Harper and Trance.

"Names Dave" the guy said, holding out his hand to Harper, Who shook his hand.

Harper proceeded to introduce himself.

"I guess that this ravishing being is your girlfriend?" Dave said, kissing Trance on the hand.

"Actually, she's not. Just a friend of mine" Harper said.

"So, you're single" Dave said to Trance. Trance smiled, a little embarrassed.

"Maybe" she said with a smile. Beka overheard the conversation and giggled. Harper turned to Beka.

"Can you believe that guy?" Harper whispered to her.

"SHHHH!" A persied sitting behind them said. "Please be quiet, I cant here a thing".

Trance seemed to have lost interest in the stage show. Dave had caught her eye. They were getting on like they had known each other for years; And Harper was getting a little jealous of all the giggling and chatting go on next to him. After about an hour, Harper decided that the new friends were getting a little too close for his liking. They were whispering into each others ears, giggling. He tried to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"So, your friend over there seems pretty nice" Dave said, nodding to Harper.

"Yeah, But he's only my friend" Trance replied with a smile.

"So Trance, Are you suggesting that perhaps you and I could be… more than just friends?" Dave said, his voice soothed. Harper was shocked, He turned to Beka.

"Can you believe it Beka? He's already hitting on her!" Harper complained. Beka smiled at him.  
"Somebody's jealous!" She said, laughing.

"SHHH!" The angry persied from behind once again complained "I am trying to watch the show".

"Yeah well me too, but I can't see because your goddam chin is in the way" Beka said gritting her teeth. Harper broke out into fits of giggles, while Dylan turned around and apologized for his friend's rudeness.

Towards the end of the show, Trance was getting very close to Dave. They were looking into each other eyes, and Harper knew what was about to happen. But he wouldn't let some tall dark and handsome guy kiss his purple princess. He discreetly raised his elbow, disguising it as stretching, and then casually thrust it into Dave's direction, smacking Dave in the side of the Face. A startled Dave yelped in pain, and then clasped his jaw.

"What the hell!" Dave cried. Trance had a disgusted look on her face; she reached over and smacked Harper on the arm.

"Oh, Oh… I'm so sorry!" Harper lied. "I was just stretching and I kind of… I'm sorry!" Dave rubbed his chin.  
"Oh, Here, Let me kiss it better for you!" Trance said, leaning over and kissing him on the jaw. Harpers plan had failed. "Harper you fool!" She continued. Beka, who had watched the whole thing, just laughed. That second, the lights went up and the stage-show curtains went down. The whole audience clapped, Apart from Harper who was to busy moping over Trance and her new 'friend'. As the audience stood up, Dave took Trances hand and walked with her hand-in-hand out of the theatre area.

Harper, Beka and Dylan left towards there rooms.

"I still can't believe Trance" Harper was muttering to himself as the three friends walked down the corridors together, towards their rooms. Beka and Dylan were smiling.

"Hey Harper, Let her go. Let her have some fun" Beka said.

"Why can't she have some fun with me?" Harper asked.

"Harper, you don't own Trance" Beka said "She's Young, Pretty, a girl like that is it any wonder that she's got guys all over her?" Harper hung his head low.

"I guess not" He said.

"You should have got in there first." Beka said,

"Believe me Beka, I tried…oh boy did I try." Harper sighed. They walked around a corner only to bump into a smiling purple girl.

"Hey Trance…Where's ya new boyfriend?" Harper asked rolling his eyes.

"He's in his room."

"Surprised he didn't invite you in for the night."

"He did Harper, but I said No."

"I knew you would come around Trance!" Harper cried smiling.

"No, I just didn't want to rush into anything"

"Oh, I knew that…" Harper was interrupted by a man running after them as they walked on.

"MISS GEMINI! TRANCE GEMINI?" The man shouted to Trance, who turned around immediately to face him.

"Hey look Trance, its another one of your boyfriends." Harper moaned sarcastically. Trance rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I am Trance Gemini." She said.

"Well…there's been a cock up on the company's behalf."

"Ok, what is it?" Beka asked, she pulled a hand through her hair.

"Well…you know you won four tickets?"

"Yeah." Trance said.

"That means four rooms, but you were supposed to have won 2 tickets, which mean 2 rooms. We would give you extra rooms to compensate for our cock up. But we're fully booked."

"Oh well Beka, looks like were sharing a room!" Dylan smiled to her.

"Yeah, okay, but we are NOT sharing a bed!" Beka glared at him.

"Yes Ma'm."

"Hey Trance…looks like were sharing a room." Harper put on a smug smile and faced Trance, who looked kind of happy.

"Yay! Harper" She said clapping her hands "It would be like camping out together!"

"Yeah" Harper replied "Maybe we could, Share a tent?" He said smiling. He wiggled his eyebrows.

"And to think I gave up a bed with Dave for a bed with you" She whispered.

"See ya you too" Beka said.

"Yeah, Don't stay up to late" Dylan continued. "And don't make too much noise".

"What kind of noises boss" Harper asked, while giving a cheeky smile to Trance.

"Not those kinds of noises" Trance interrupted smiling back. She knew how harpers mind worked.

"Ok, See ya" Dylan said, before he and Beka made there way towards there room. Harper gave Trance another cheeky smile as she opened the door to there room. The first that they noticed was the big, double bed. Trance rolled her eyes. Harper smiled.

"Ok, here are the rules." Trance told it to him straight "No kissing, No hugging, Ok one hug, but only because im your friend. No hogging the bed sheets…"

"…So it's ok if we…" Harper said with a huge smile on his face.  
"NO!" Trance shouted.

"Ok…" Harper moaned. They both climbed into the bed.

"Hey trance, maybe we should sleep in the nude…"

"No!" Trance replied.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Thanks for the reviews Prin69 and squid109. Tyr and Rommie are together because I didn't know what else to do with the two left behinds. What they're doing now is purely up to your imagination.

Harper approached the bed in which Trance was lying on. She was wearing nothing but a pair of very sexy underwear, and held a can of sparky cola in each hand, holding one out to him. Harper had an extremely excited expression on his face and was just about to dive on the bed with her, when Dave entered the room.

He ripped his shirt off, pushed Harper to the floor by whacking him in the jaw and jumped onto the bed next to Trance. Trance giggled, Dave took one of the cans of sparky and began to drink it. He then bent over and started to kiss Trance. They both turned to a horrified Harper.

"Looks like you'll just have to watch Harper…"Trance and Dave said at the same time, before returning to their kissing. "Enjoy the show….."

"NOOOOO!" Harper screamed as he sat up in the bed. Trance stirred in her sleep.

"A dream interrupted by a nightmare…." He muttered. Feeling quite glad it was only a dream. Then, in a split second of horror, he quickly realised that he should check to see if Trance was indeed alone in the bed next to him, just in case. All of a sudden Trance rolled over and embraced Harper in a hug, muttering various words that he couldn't quite make out. She was still fast asleep.

"Dave…"She whispered. Harper couldn't believe, she was dreaming about Dave! Then again, he had been dreaming about Dave.

"You really know what you're doing." She said, as if Dave was in the bed with her.

"Ohh….Me likey! Do that again, it was amazing!" Trance said. Harper was ready to scream, he didn't like Trance muttering about Dave while she was in the same bed as him. Then she delivered the final blow.

"We can talk later…let's play together now…"

"OK, THAT'S IT!" Harper shouted, shaking Trance viciously, she woke with a moan and sat up.

"What… Yawn do you want Harper?" She groaned, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"You can dream about Dave all you want, but please Trance, please don't talk in your sleep about him…in my ear…while im trying to sleep, I don't want any more dreams about him, I've heard enough about him from all your sleep-talking!" Harper cried.

"Alright Mr Jealous..." Trance said before nodding off again.

"Im glad you can sleep! I can't, Dave's there…he haunts my dreams!" Harper said, but he was soon enough asleep once again dreaming of girls in skimpy outfits.

"Are you asleep yet?" Dylan asked Beka.

"No, it's hard to sleep with your feet in my face…they stink!" Beka cried.

"Oh and your feet just smell like roses!"

"Yes, they do. Whose idea was it to share a bed again?" Beka asked.

"Nobody's…there was only one bed to begin with, you idiot" Dylan replied with a sigh.

"Yeah well you could have been a gentleman and slept on the floor, Ladies first and all that" Beka joked.

"Come on Beka, You know you love me. You wouldn't have it any other way" Dylan smirked.

"No well you see, that is where you're wrong. I defiantly don't enjoy sharing a bed with you." Beka replied.

"Whatever you say Beks, Whatever you say" Dylan continued before getting himself comfy and dosing off.

The next morning Trance awoke to find herself hugging Harper. For a second she just smiled to herself, but after what was going on registered in her mind, a horrible thought popped into her head.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, Harpers eyes shot open, only to see Trance screaming in his face,

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed back, in the confusion, they toppled into each other, then rolled and fell to the floor. Trance let out a squeal of pain as Harper landed on top of her, at that exact moment Beka walked in to witness the two 'friends' on the floor, on top of each other. She saw their….position and grinned to herself,

"Having a friendly hug are we?" She asked, trying her best not to laugh

"I can explain…"Trance said feeling pretty embarrassed

"Please. Do." Beka said with a smile on her face, with her arms crossed.

"Ya see…..I was…" Trance started to try and explain, but at that moment Dylan walked in.

"What the hell!" Dylan asked, as soon as he saw Trance and Harper on top of one another.

"They were just explaining…"Beka said.

"It better be a good one!" Dylan said. Harper climbed off trance and helped her stand up.

"Well you see" Trance started "I kind of woke up, with my arms around Harper, hugging him. And then we… fell of the bed".

"Yeah that's it" Harper said.

"Oh she was hugging you was she?" Beka said with a smug smile. "All night long?"

"Yeah… Well… No... I mean… Yeah.. But… Oops…" Harper said.

"I didn't hug him! He must have wrapped my arms around him while I slept!" Trance shouted defensively. Harpers mouth opened and he looked shocked.

"No Trance" He said. "You put your arms around me, don't lie"

"Well whatever happened, I hope you two didn't get too naughty" Dylan laughed.

"Yeah, it's possible to share a bed with someone without… doing anything" Beka said. "After last night, me and Dylan should know".

"Anyway, it was a good wake up call" Trance said as Beka and Dylan left the room.

"Why, did you want to get up early today, Trance?" Harper groaned "So you can go see your new boyfriend?"

"Why should you care Harper?" Trance said as she began to clean her teeth in the mirror located in their room. She gurgled and used some of harpers mouth-wash.

"Hey trance, Using lots of mouthwash so you can kiss your new boyfriends face off?" Harper teased.

"Harper, Leave me alone" Trance replied.

"Fine! Don't come crying back to me when he….doesn't respect you for what you are Trance!" Harper shouted after her.

"Talk to the tail Harper, coz the face aint listening!" Trance shouted as she left the room.

"WOOOHOOO! Im really hitting it big, aren't I Dylan?" Beka asked as she punched her fist into the air.

"Beka, you've put 100 thrones into that slot machine, and won back 2 thrones.So no, you didn't win." Dylan said.

"Well…at least I won…2 thrones." She said,

"And lost 98." Dylan added,

"You enjoy looking on the dark side of MY life, don't you?"

"Yup."

"Gee thanks…" Beka said. Harper came running in panting and ran over to where Beka was

"Have you seen Trance this morning? She peed off." Harper asked them

"Yeah we saw her with Dave…" Beka smiled,

"What a surprise…were they licking each others butts?" Harper raised an eyebrow, Beka burst out into laughter as Dylan just smiled.

"They can do what ever they like Mr Harper. Its there life, let them do what they want"

"Yeah Harper let em lick each others butts as much as they want." Beka joked.

"Don't put that thought into my mind Beka…please." Harper said

"You came up with the idea!" Beka shouted

"I didn't mean to!"

Now now you two….no need to shout." Dylan said, as if he was a parent.


	6. Chapter 6

Harper was depressed. He shouldn't have been depressed, He was in Phloston Paradise! Luxury cruiser! But he still didn't have Trance.

He had been trying to get Trance to notice him for days now, but she had other ideas, usually involving Dave. Harper had spent the past 4 hours wondering around the corridors of the luxurious cruiser, babe-watching and generally wasting time. Dylan was off doing who-knows what, and Beka was having a lie down. That's it; He was going to visit Beka, tell her how upset he was. About how Dave stole Trance from him, and spill his heart out to her. She was always a good listener. Yeah, telling someone about his troubles would do him some good.

He approached the door to Beka's room, and was just about to knock, but he held back after hearing voices from inside the room. It was Trance.

"Yeah and it was so good" He heard trance say, with a giggle. He could here Beka laughing too.

"Sounds great Trance" He heard Beka reply.

"Oh it was. He really knows how to do it right" Trance continued. "He moves like no one else"

"He sounds like a great boyfriend" he heard Beka say.

"Yeah, He really enjoyed playing with me, and I really loved playing with him" Trance said.

"Cool" Beka laughed.

"Yeah!" Trance said while giggling "It was so great, I was on-top to begin with"

"How did it feel?" Beka said. Harper couldn't believe what Trance was discussing with Beka.

"Great!" Trance said.

"How long were you there for?" Beka asked.

"A little while, but he forced his way on top towards the end." Trance continued.

"Wow" he heard Beka exclaim. "And so what happened next?"

"He spanked me" Trance exclaimed with a giggle. Harper almost choked. That was the final straw; He could take no-more. He no longer wanted to know what Trance and Dave got up to behind closed doors … or under warm sheets. Harper walked away.

But as usual, Harper had got the wrong idea…

"Yeah, so like ive told you, He really knows how to play chess! I didn't stand a chance, which is why I was totally spanked by him at the end. Ive never seen a check-mate so smart!" Trance said after Harper had left.

"Sounds like it! So, Have you two… got up to anything… you know…?" Beka asked Trance. Trance shook her head.

"Absolutely not, not anything naughty if that's what you mean. Im not one for rushing into… you know" Trance said while giggling. Both laughed.

"Anyway im gonna go and get changed" Trance told Beka "Daves meeting me in about half an hour, were gonna go ice skating.". She left the Room and began to make her way towards her and Harpers room.

Harper was lying on their bed, sulking, when Trance opened the door and walked in. Upon noticing him she closed the door.

"Whats up with you harper?" Trance asked calmly. She knew he was upset.

"Oh, Nothing Trance... Im just resting" Harper said, as he quickly sat up and wiped his eyes. Trance walked over to where he was and sat on the bed next to him.

"Harper" Trance started "You dont have to feel bad about me and Dave".

"I dont, Honest, Dave, Whos that?" Harper lied.

"Ok harper, whatever you say" Trance sighed.

"So hows your day been?" Harper asked.  
"Great" Trance smiled. "Me and Dave had a great time".

"I bet" harper muttered to himself.

"Huh?" Trance asked. .

"Nothing Trance." Harper shook his head.

"We did loads of stuff" Trance continued "Hes so good at so many things"

"Oh, Good for him" Harper said.

"Infact, He was wondering, If you wouldent mind, If you would be interested in joining us. We could make it a threesome" Trance said with a smile. Harper almost died. He stood up in a flash.

"My god, That is it. No Trance. I do NOT wanna be a part of your and Daves SEXUAL FANTASIES!" Harper cried. He ran out of the room, and left Trance alone feeling very confused.

"Huh?" She said to herself "He only wanted to know if you wanted to play Poker with us..."

Harper approached the elevator. As the doors opened he stepped inside, the little computer screen located next to the automatic doors bleeped on.

"Good day, Destination please" The computer asked.

"Err... Artificial shores" Harper replied. The doors closed and the elevator began to make its way towards the artificial seaside that was located on boared the ship. When harper stepped out of the elevator it felt very strange, the doors had opened onto a large beach, complete with a sea that stretched off into the distance for as far as the eye could see. There were thousands of people on the beach, sitting on towels, kicking sand at one another, and lots of people playing in the water. Harper made his way out onto the sand and looked around.

"Wow" Harper said to himself "This beach must be 10 miles long".

"No" he heard a voice from behind him say. He turned to see a human woman standing behind him, smiling at him. "The actual beach is only 1 and half miles long, but the holographic projections at the walls on either side give the illuision that its much bigger and expands further than it actually does. Its Same with the sea, if you swam out as far as you could, you would eventually hit a wall, but you wouldent be able to see that wall, because the holographic projections will make you think that the horizon is hundreds of miles away." Harper nodded. The girl he was talking to was gorgeous, and he was more interested in her body than what she was saying.

"I find holographic projections Facinating... Dont you?" The girl asked. Harper shook himself out of his Trance and quickly replied.

"Me Too!" He cried, talking to her breasts "I actually made my own Holo-Wall once".

"Wow!" She said "Thats so amazing, So you build stuff?"

"Hell yeah, and im great at it. Im actually an engineer" Harper replied. The girl looked facinated, and told harper to follow him. Without any questons Harper walked after her towards a towel, in which she sat down on. Harper couldent belive his luck, he had met a sexy human female who was interested in the same things he was.

"Im Meryl" She said.

"Seamus Harper" Harper said, holding out his hand for a shake. Meryl dident bother shaking his hand, and instead changed the subject. Harper thought this to be rather rude, but he dident complain.

"Man i love artificial beaches" Beka sighed as she relaxed on the hot sand "The sun never goes behind the clouds".

"Hey look" Said Dylan , who was sitting next to her "Harpers over there talking to some woman".

"Huh?" Beka replied. She sat up from her towel and looked over to where Dylan was pointing. Dylan and Beka had been on the artificial shores for about half and hour but hadent noticed harper arrive.

"Shes actually a pretty good Catch for Harper" Dylan said.

"Huh?" Beka asked confused, she pushed her sungalsses down onto her nose and looked up at Dylan.

"Attractive, I mean" Dylan said "Shes pretty hot for a harper catch". Beka smacked dylan across the face, he let out a sqiuel of pain.

"Dylan, Im not One Of The Lads. Remember im a female." Beka said.

"Ouch Beka" Dylan laughed "Any need for that?"

"Yes. Dont talk about woman like they're objects around me". Beka said. Dylan smiled.

"I thought they were obje..OUCH" he said after receiving another smack from Bekas hand. Dylan lied back onto his towel and began to sunbave.

"Someones personality is what matters Dylan, Not their looks". Beka said as they lay side by side. Dylan burst out laughing.

"This coming from you Beka? I know you too well, All you carea about in a man is their good looks" Dylan said.

"No, Not just that. It also depends on the size of his..." Beka said before being cut off by Dylan.

"Thats enough!" Dylan cried "Beka, im not One Of The Girls. Remember im a Male".

He and Beka began to laugh.

Harper had been chatting to Meryl for only a few minutes but he was already falling in love. She was perfect. Fantastic Body. Pretty face. Brilliant personality. She even liked the same things as him, such as electronics and engineering.

"Yeah, I actually built an android once" Harper said, he was about to begin boasting about Rommie.

"Really?" she said. All of a sudden Meryl let out a large burp, but dident even say "excuse me". Instead she just laughed.  
"No manners? My god shes perfect" Harper said to himself as he chuckled. "So yeah, i built an android called Rommie.. Shes actually an avatar of a.." Harper was interupted by Meryl.

"Really?" Meryl said. Harper was confused.  
"Err, Let me finish" Harper said, laughing.

"Really?" Meryl replied, sounding surprised.

"Um, Yeah" Harper exclaimed, now more confused than ever.

"I find chickens to be very carrots are good" Meryl said. At first harper thought that she was trying to be funny, and laughed, but when he realised that she meant it, he stopped laughing. Oh no, She was a Crazy.

"Micheal, Are you enjoying your baked beans and ice cream?" Meryl asked Harper.

"Great, Just great" Harper said to himself "I meet the most incredible woman alive and shes barking mad".  
"Really?" Meryl said once again

"Um.." Harper exclaimed, not knowing what to say.

"Re...Re..R...R..R..Rea...R...Re...R...R" Meryl began to repeat like a stuck record. "R...R..R...E..RRRR...REALLY?". All of a sudden Meryl disappeared. In a flash, She was gone. Just like that, she was no longer there.

Harper couldent belive it. He had been flirting with a hologram.


	7. Chapter 7

Harper just stood and stared at the sand for a few minutes, taking in what just happened. Dylan and Beka had seen the whole thing from where they were, and began to run over to him.

"What the hell just happened?" Dylan asked, panting.

"Yeah mega-globes their just disappeared" Beka continued.

"I... She must have been a" Harper replied. He was interrupted by a man, a pretty short man with a lab coat on. He was wearing a pair of strange looking glasses, and had a mad scientist hair-style.

"Its quite simple really" The man said "Meryls holo imaging matrix collapsed under binary stress from the artificial intelligences error cycle, a kind of malfunctioning loop" Dylan and Beka looked confused.

"Yeah, Quite simple" Dylan said.  
"I cant believe i fell in love with a hologram" Harper said.

"Fell in love?" Beka butted in "You only knew it for about 10 minutes".

"Yeah, But she... It... was so incredibly perfect" Harper continued.

"That's because she was designed to be, Its actually been a project of mine for the past few years" The mad scientist said. "She is designed to seduce the man depending on what the man wants. She is your greatest desires. She's the perfect mate for every male, and some females too". Beka and Dylan were laughing, even though deep down they felt sorry for Harper. He had a pretty sad looking expression on his face.

"So i was all apart of your experiment, a test subject. You could have at least asked. Why'd you choose me for your stupid experiment anyway?" Harper asked.

"Well, If you must know... Because you were the loneliest, saddest, most pathetic looking guy on the artificial shores." The man laughed.

"When you've finished insulting me i think ill go find trance" Harper said.

"I think she said she was going ice skating" Beka told him, and with that he left, hanging his head low.

"Poor kid" Dylan said as he watched him step into the elevator.

"Yeah, He must have the most unlucky love life in the history of love life's in the history of the universe" Beka said. "Speaking of love life's, im surprised you haven't been off trying to get every girl on the ship" Beka said to a smiling Dylan.

"Lets just say, there's only one girl who i want to hook up with this week" Dylan replied. Beka thought for a while... nope she couldn't think who it was... the thought never crossed her mind that it might be her.

Harper stepped out of the elevator at the ice rinks. As usual, the place was absolutely packed - there was barley room on the ice to do any actual skating. There was a large restaurant section, with tables dotted around the outside of the rinks. He kept his eyes peeled for Trance, he couldn't see her at any of the tables... but then he caught sight of a purple girl on the Ice. She looked like she was having a hard time trying to balance herself. Yeah that must of been Trance. Harper stayed back for a while and watched her. He really liked the idea of Trance in a mini-skirt. He witnessed her falling over about six times in a few minutes, she was not a very accomplished ice-skater. Eventually he donned his ice-skates and went out onto the large rink. Harper had been skating a few times, and was pretty good. He saw this as a chance to show off to Trance, and began to discreetly skate towards Trance, who was facing away from him, trying to regain her balance after falling over. Harper stopped when he was standing a few feet behind her, and then grabbed her tummy at either side with a "BOOO!". Trance fell over in shock, squealing. She turned to see Harper in fits of laughter.

"Harper!" She moaned "You scared me!".

"That was the idea trance!" Harper said, as he skated around her and did a little twirl on the ice. Trance was watching him with her arms folded.

"Hmm, Ive seen better" She said with a smile.

"Oh yeah?" Harper replied as he jumped in the air, with a 180 degree spin and then landed again without loosing his posture. He returned towards trance and took a bow.  
"Close harp, But no cigar" Trance said. "Oooh! Dave's back!" She pointed over Dave as he entered the Rink. Harper slapped his forehead. Dave glided gracefully across the ice towards Trance.

This was war.

Dave pulled off the perfect 360 degree spin-jump. Trance clapped.

"I can do better" Harper cried, before doing the same. He added in a little twirl at the end, Trance looked impressed.

"Hey Ammeture" Dave shouted over to Harper "This is how its REALLY done". Dave pulled off a perfect combo of moves, Trance went wild, and even harpers eyebrows were raised. Dave took a bow.

"Hey show off, Be careful your don't float to the ceiling with your ZEPPELIN-SIZED HEAD!" Harper cried.

"Do i detect a hint of jealousy?" Dave cried back, as He watched Harper repeat Dave's impressive combo but with an added twirl.

"Watch this, Newbie" Dave cried as he pulled off a very impressive combo. Trance cheered. Dave noticed that Harper looked pretty worried.

"Whats up Harper!" Dave cried "Afraid of a little... Competition?". Harper shook himself out of it.

"Hey i can do that with my eyes closed!" He cried, doubting if he really could.

"Boy i cant wait to see this" Dave shouted over to Harper "Go on then, Prove it!".

Harper took a deep breath and a gulp, closed his eyes, and tried to repeat the feat. He made the first jump. Unfortunately, as he landed from the first jump, he landed on top of another skater, an angry neizchien who shoved him with a growl. He opened his eyes and realised what was happening, but it was to late, he smashed into the Rink Barrier with a thud, flipped over it and landed right in the centre of an occupied Table, sending cream cake and coffee flying through the air. The two phans sitting at the table in which he had landed were not to happy about being showered with coffee and cream cake, and began to curse and shout at Harper in their native language. Trance and Dave glided over to the edge of the rink, and laughed at a groaning Harper.

"Nice trick!" Trance said clapping her hands "Can i see that one again?". Harper climbed off the table, and looked down at his now coffee stained clothes.

"Nice try Harper" Dave laughed. Harper growled at him.

"Hey!" The waiter from behind him shouted "Are you going to pay for that?". Harper pulled out a few thrones from his pocket and handed them to the angry looking phans, before quickly hopping back into the ice rink.

"I wont be trying that one again" Harper told a laughing Trance.

Dave glided past, he was performing the same trick that Harper had just screwed-up, with ease. But to rub it in further, he had his eyes close, while standing on one leg and juggling balls at the same time. Trance was going wild with applause, while Harper almost melted the ice with his frustration. Dave decided he would rub it in further by skating upto Trance, twirling her around, catching her in his arms and then snogging her face off. Poor harper just turned around, threw his ice skates on the floor and went to sit on one of the surrounding tables and wallow in a mixture of jealousy and self pity.

"What do'ya think?" Beka asked Dylan as she emerged from the changing area. She was wearing a funky, designer top and a pair of trendy trousers.

"You look... Beautiful" Dylan replied "Really stunning". Beka smiled at him.

"You think?" She said "Hmm, Pretty nifty price-tag... But if i look stunning then i guess its worth it".

"Yeah, But you look stunning whatever you wear" Dylan laughed. Beka smiled at him. "Your on vacation Beks, Treat yourself. I mean come on, when's the last time you bought a new item of clothing". Beka thought about it for a second, Before shouting over to the store clerk.

"Hey, Mr, I... err.. ive chosen" She cried. The clerk ran over.

"Ok, 250?" Beka asked the clerk.

"Yes Madam" He replied. Beka handed him the money.

"Ill wear it out" She said.

"Please do" Dylan said smiling. As they left the store, Dylan turned to Beka.

"Oh ive got something for ya... I err... Picked it up earlier" He handed her a little black box.

"You really shouldn't have" Beka said as she opened the box.

"I couldn't help it! I saw it and i... couldn't help but think how great it would look on you". Dylan continued "I just hope you like it." She opened the box to reveal a necklace, it was Beka's kind of necklace. It was a silver chain with a funky looking design hanging from it. Not a pretty love heart earring, or diamond ring in sight.

"Its great Dylan" Beka cried "It goes well with this new outfit too".

"I was gonna get one with a golden heart on, but i thought it wouldn't really be your kind of thing" Dylan replied. Beka smiled at him. They walked towards the restaurant together, hand in hand.

A depressed looking Harper sat at his table with a beer, overlooking Trance and Dave ice-skating together, Hand in Hand. He watched as Dave lifted Trance into the air above his head and twirled around, and how they giggled and laughed with one another. Deep down he knew he should be Happy for Trance, She had found someone special, but he didn't want to accept the fact that Trance was not interested in _him_. Harper watched as Dave kissed Trance, before she turned and began to make her way towards the exit. Before getting changed out of her skating clothes, Trance walked over to Harpers table and joined him.

"Hey harp" She said with a smile as she sat down.

"Hi Trance" Harper replied with a sigh "Why don't you go back to kissing Zeppelin head over there". Trance tutted.

"Harper, You really shouldn't be so jealous."

"Huh? You don't know how i feel about you. If you did you'd understand"

"Harper... Dave is an amazing guy... I really like him... I like him-like him... but you'll always be my best friend, and no boyfriend will ever get in the way of that"

"Trance... I..."

"Harper, Your the smartest guy i ever met. I mean, You know so much about so many things. I bet Dave could never build an Android avatar..."

Harper thought about it for a second. Trance had suddenly made him feel much better.

"I Love you Harper" Trance said "I love Dave too, Its just a different kind of love".

"Why cant it be the other way around?" Harper asked, with a whine.

"Its the way the universe works Harper, Live with it". Trance replied smiling. She stood up and walked towards the changing area. Harper watched Dave as he skated around the Ice Rink. He seemed to be hovering around a young human girl, almost as if he was trying to impress her. Harper sat and watched as Dave performed a few tricks, making sure he was in her field of view. In the end he approached the girl and began to talk to her, he watched as they giggled together.

"Hmm" Harper thought to himself "So when trance isn't around, Dave likes to flirt with other girls does he?" He watched as Dave spun the young human female around.

"I wonder what Trance would have to say about that..."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Thanks for all the kind comments people! They are very much aprechiated. **

**This chapter is more dialog driven and not much happens, but please bare with it.**

**There are only a few chapters left, and i hope you enjoy them. **

"Good food!" Beka said as she digged in to her burger and fries. Dylan smiled at her across the table.

"Should be, Cost a nightsiders ransom" Dylan replied.

"Burgers great" Beka said.

"At least its not squid, Hey beka!" Dylan laughed, before tucking in to his steak and fries. Beka dipped one of her fries into the ketchup, and munched on it.  
"Here" Dylan said, Reaching over the table and wiping away the tomato ketchup that was now smeared on beka's cheek. Dylan proceeded to sit and look at Beka as she ate.  
"Problem?" Beka asked after noticing that Dylan was stareing at her.

"No, Just thinking about how great you look" Dylan replied, taking a sip of his wine. Beka laughed and bowed her head. "What?" Dylan continued while laughing "Whats wrong with me telling you that you look great? I mean, its the truth".

"Well, big guy, you dont look to shabby yourself" Beka said as she looked up at him.

"More wine?" Dylan asked.

"You better not be TRYING to get me drunk dylan" Beka smiled.

"Why beka, Do you get up to things you wouldent normaly get up to when your drunk?" Dylan replied.

"Dont we all?" Beka asked.  
"Yeah... i have been known to get up to some things when im drunk that i wouldent normaly do" Dylan replied with a smile "Such as.. i dunno, kiss people i normally wouldent... like, say, my freinds..."

"I'll drink to that" Beka said "Might be fun". Dylan and Beka both laughed as they clashed wine glasses.

"This is the place" Trance told harper, pointing up at the resturaunt sign "Beka told me to meet her here, she said she would be with Dylan".

"Oh, fine by me, im starving" Harper replied. The two freinds entered the restoraunt together, and began to look around for Dylan and Beka. Soon enough Harper spotted them, sitting in the far corner next to the water feature.

"Great!" Trance said exitidly "We can hear the relaxing sound of the water as we eat! I love the water!"

"Yeah.. Thats.. thats great Trance" harper said sarcasticly. He and Trance approached Dylan and Bekas table only to find the two were not quite themselves. Dylan was sticking fries up his nose, saying that he was the bogie man, and Beka was laughing her head off. They were drunk.

"I am the bogie man" Dylan said "Uga uga".  
"I am the bogie queen" Beka cried, before bursting out laughing. Trance saw it as a game and joined in.  
"I am the bogie princess!" Trance cried, Making Dylan and Beka burst out laughing.

"No, The bogie queen would be green not purple" Dylan laughed.

"No, She would be Red!" Beka cried.

"Green you fool!" Dylan argued. Harper felt pretty embarresed.

"Hey, err, Trance, Lets... sit somewhere else. I dont really want to be shown up by these two...drunks" Harper said, he held trance by the shoulders and steered her away from Dylan and Beka.

"But i wanna join in!" Trance moaned as Harper pushed her away.  
"Trance, they are making themselves look like fools. Are you sure you want people to know that our freinds are the only drunks in the whole resturaunt? Its embarresing..." Harper replied.

The two freinds took a seat at a table located the other side of the restaraunt. Trance smiled to Harper.

"So Harper" She said "What was it you wanted to tell me again?" She had a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye, Harper knew that what he was about to tell her would soon wipe the smile of her face, and he felt pretty down because of it.

"Trance..." He started after taking a deep breath "Today... After you went into the... er.. changing area... you know, when we were ice skating... i.. um.. i kinda whitnessed somthing".

"Oh" Trance said, a confused expression on her face.

"Well" Harper continued "I kinda saw Dave, He... um..." Harper paused. He saw Trances face lit up at the mention of Dave. He really wanted to tell her that he had seen Dave trying it on with another woman, but he did'nt have it in him. Trance was as happy as can be, and he knew that telling her would really upset her. He was too good of a freind to spoil her evening, not to mention the fact that he hated seeing her sad.

"Yes?" Trance asked.

"He... Um... He kinda, did another amazing trick!" Harper lied.

"Yeah he's great at that is'nt he. He's great on the ice skater. Im so lucky to have him as a boyfreind, hes a great guy". Trance said.

"Yeah, a great guy" Harper lied. Under the table he had his fists clentched.

"What would the two young lovers like to order?" A voice from behind them suddenly asked. Harper and Trance turned to see the waiter with his flexi, waiting for them to order their food.

"Oh, No... Were not lovers" Trance laughed. The waiter looked pretty surprised.

"Unfortinatly..." Harper muttered under his breath.

"Well, Its just, You two looked so cute together" The waiter continued.

"Err, What planet is the flaming Space-Duck from?" Harper asked as he looked at the menu.

"We have fresh imports from the lakes of Titan, Yavin 5 and Tula" The waiter replied.

"Um... Tita... No... Tula please" Harper requested. "Oh and a side dish of salad for two, for me and the cutie-purple-pie here".

"Ill have, um, chicken and mushroom soup please... im not really that hungry" Trance said, she turned to harper "Me and Dave ate only a few hours ago".

"Coming right up" The waiter said before making his way towards the kitchen.

"Hey harp, What difference does the planet that the space duck comes from make?" Trance asked.

"Well, On Titan, the lakes are made up of Liquid Methane" Harper replied. "Liquid Methane leaves a pretty unpleasent aftertaste in your mouth".

At the other side of restaruaunt, Dylan and Beka were in fits of laughter.

"...and so i told him, i said, that aint a stick of rock, thats my spaceship!" Beka finished. Dylan leant over the table and kissed Beka on the cheek.

"Ohh, That felt niiice" a very drunk Beka replied, while pouring out yet another glass of wine. She then stood up to pour Dylan a glass, But ended up kissing him instead.

"So did that" Dylan replied as she sat down.

"I told you that when i get drunk i kiss my freinds" Beka said smiling.

"Who says we have to remain just freinds?" Dylan replied with a chuckle.

"Come to think of it, Nobody" Beka said before walking over to Dylan and kissing him again.

"Now thats what i like to hear" Dylan replied before swiging another glass of wine. He stood up and approached Beka, and slapped her on the shoulder. "Im thinking im up for an early night" Dylan said.

"Sounds fine to me" Beka replied before standing up and hugging Dylan, who kissed her back.

"Those two seem to be getting on well" Trance said to harper, pointing over to where Dylan and Beka were. Harper looked over to see them with their hands all over each other, kissing.

"Woah, i had no... i had no idea those two were..." Harper said, he was pretty shocked.

"They make a great couple..." Trance replied with a smile as she watched them with a twinkle in her eye.

"Theres proof right there" Harper said.

"Huh?" Trance replied.

"Proof, Proof that long time freinds can become lovers... If you see what im getting at Trance" Harper continued.

"Harper, Im not promising anything, But i dont think that you and me will ever become anything other than best freinds" Trance replied.

"Im.. Sorry.. sorry to hear that Trance" Harper said.  
"I know harper..." Trance replied.

"Trance i wanna ask you a queston..." Harper started.

"Umm, Shoot". Trance said.

"Do you... Do you, find me attractive?" Harper asked, feeling a little embarresed.

"Well yeah, Your a great looking guy. And you have a beautiful personality" Trance said. Harper was surprised, and a little pleased.

"Thanks Trance it.. means a lot" Harper said. Harper and Trance watched as Dylan and Beka left the restauraunt, hand in hand, and began to make their way towards their room.

"I wonder if their gonna regret whats about to happen in the morning?" Harper said.

"No, I think deep down they both knew what the other one wanted" Trance said... She was frowning - staring at the floor as if she was in deep thought.

"Umm, You ok Trance?" Harper asked after noticing that she dident quite seem herself.

"I think that deep, deep down, we all do..." Trance said calmly.


	9. Chapter 9

"You must be tired" Harper said to Trance as they walked down the 1st class acomodation coridors towards their room.

"Yeah yawn Now that you mention it i do feel pretty sleepy..." Trance replied "Me and Dave spent the whole day on the move".

Upon reaching the room Harper took out his keycard and slotted into the doors controll panel. The door swung open, but what harper and trance saw next shocked them both. Beka was lying on their bed in only her underwear, and dylan stepped out from the toilet room wearing only a pair of boxers. Harper covered his eyes.

"Dylan? Beka? What!" Harper cried "I wouldent mind, But did you have to do it in our bed!"

"Oh, hi you two!" Beka cried as she noticed them "Dont mind us!"

"Me and Beka were just, err" Dylan said.

"We know what you were doing" Harper replied.

"They're drunk Harper, remember" Trance said with a sigh.

"Could we have some peace?" Dylan asked, shooing harper and Trance away.

"But this is our room!" Trance moaned playfully.

"No way am i sleeping in THAT bed, ever again" Harper said while pointing "Come on Trance, Were having _their_ room".

Harper and Trance made their way to Beka and Dylans room, a few doors down. They opened the door and proceeded to enter the room.

"Hey, Bunks!" Trance cried exitedly "Im on top!". Harper looked at the bunkbed.

"Can't we share a bed?" Harper moaned.

"No way" Trance said "Theres two beds so whats the point?".

"I just.. I just like sharing a bed with you" Harper replied.

"Ha! Bet you do!" Trance laughed as she began to climb the ladder to the top bunk. Trance got changed into her nightclothes and tucked herself into bed. The two freinds lay queitly for a few minutes, untill Harper broke the silence.

"Trance... There is somthing i need to tell you" Harper said. Trance opened her eyes.

"yawn Harper? Im trying to yawn get to sleep" Trance replied.

"Its.. Its important" Harper said.

"Go ahead, im listening"

"Well, Its about... Um.. I dont really wanna tell you this because its gonna really dampen your spirits"

"Harper, Just tell me."

"Oh, Um, Ok. Its about Dave.. Today i kinda saw him chatting up other girls..."

"What?"

"Yeah, Its true. As soon as you left, he instantly began talking to this other girl.. he was making her laugh and i even saw him hold her hand.."

"When exactly was this harper?" Trance asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Today, At the ice rink... You went to get changed and..." Harper said. Trance took a deep breath.

"Harper, I know what your trying to do." she said, sounding pretty irritated.

"Huh?" Harper exclaimed.

"Your just a jealous idiot.." Trance started.

"But trance!" Harper cried.

"Idiot..." Trance continued "Who cant take the fact that me and Dave have somthing special going. You dont get it do you harper, Me and Dave are staying together and none of your lying will change that" Trance had a distinctive amount of frustration in her voice, Harper found it to be very out-of-character.

"But Trance!" Harper said "Im not lying, I swear he was picking her up and spinning her around and everything!"

"Good night Harper" Trance said angrily, closing her eyes.

"But..." Harper said, Trance wrapped her pillow around her ears.

"You've changed Trance" Harper said "For the worse".

Harper moaned on for a few minutes, before giving up and drifting off...

The next morning, Harper woke up pretty early. For some reason he couldent sleep well the night before, he kept tossing and turning throughout the night. Through blury, sleep ridden eyes he climbed himself out of bed, and zombied his way towards the on-suite bathroom. He stumbled his way towards the shower, which was occupied by Trance. Without a second thought Harper yanked the shower door open, bringing a naked purple girl into view. Trance screamed at the top of her voice, When harper had realized what he had done, He scremed also. He quickly slammed the shower door shut.

"HARPER!" Trance cried through the shower door.

"I... Im... Um..." Harper replied.

"You what?" Trance asked with her arms folded.

"Im relaly sorry! Really, I swear i dident know you were in there!" Harper said.

"Ha! Im surposed to belive this? Dident you hear the water running! See all the steam in the room!"

"Trance, I was really tired... I couldent think straight.. i... i hardly slept last night! I had this dream, yeah, it had you in. And i found out that you were actually a hologram! I kept waking up in a cold sweat!"

"Enough harper" Trance said. Harper was silent, he quickly changed his clothes, and then left the room. He was wondering down the corridors towards the main hall, when he noticed somthing at the corner of his eye. He stopped in his tracks, backtracked a few steps then took a closer look. There, in front of him, was Dave. He was kissing another woman. Harper coulden belive it, and ran over to where the two love-birds were.

"Hi Dave" Harper said. Dave turned to see harper standing with his arms folded. "Whos this?" Harper pointed at the girl that Dave was kissing.

"Oh, Im Louise" The girl replied "You must be one of Daves freinds? Nice to meet you!".

"Yeah, Im his best freind" Harper lied through gritted teeth. Dave patted Louise on the shoulder.

"Hey babe" Dave said "Just, Err, Go and... leave me and my pal harper here alone for a few minutes.. we need to chat... you know.. in private". Louise rolled her eyes and stood up, and walked off towards the Main hall.

"You two seemed pretty comfy" Harper said. He was trying his hardest to keep his cool, but poor harper was very angry. His fists were clenchted behind his back.

"We were" Dave replied "Shes a great kisser".

"How could.. How could you..." Harper said, his teeth gritted.

"Oh, How could i have two woman on the go at the same time? Harper, my man, woman are like... fast cars. They give you pleasure and you can use them to show off to your freinds."

"Your unbelivable" Harper said "How could you be so... so evil to trance?"

"Of course you dont have to lie to cars to keep them satisfied" Dave continued, he wasent even listening to what harper was saying.

"You... Thats it" Harper replied. He wanted to punch him, He wanted to dive on him and kick the crap outa him... but that wouldn't help. It would just cause Trance to hate him, and probably get him arrested. Instead he held back, turned and walked away calmly.

"Oh, And Trance Gemini is a great lover!" Dave shouted after Harper as he walked away "Grapes my favourite flavour"

"Bye Dave" Harper replied, while biting his lip.

"Trance? Trance are you in here?" Harper shouted as he entered their room. "Trance?".

"She popped out a few minutes ago" Beka said as she strolled from the shower area in a towel "She said she was gonna go meet Dave". Dylan followed Beka out of the bathroom area and and sat on the bed next to her.

"No!" Harper cried, leaving Dylan and Beka looking pretty confused "She cant, Hes a pig!".

"huh?" Dylan said "I thought he was a..."

"Hes a lying, Cheating asshole" Harper continued.

"Ok harper, We know you dont like the guy but theres no need to go that far".

"Huh, Guess what, I just saw him kissing a girls face off... who was it again? Ah yeah, his girlfreind, Louise" Harper said.

"Huh?" Dylan replied "He's seeing Trance"

"Yeah, hes seeing this Lousise girl too. God knows how many girlfriends he has going at any one time" Harper replied.

"Why that little bastard" Beka said "How dare he, Trance thinks the world of him!"

"Yeah" Dylan said "You sure it was dave? Absolutly sure?"

"Hell yeah!" Harper replied "I spoke to him"

"You what? You did'nt do anything stupid, i hope" Beka said.

"No, But only barely. Boy you have no idea how badly i wanted to hit him" Harper replied.

"Well, Nobody does that to my freind and gets away with it" Beka said.

"Too right honey" Dylan replied "We gotta tell Trance"

"Its no good" Harper said "Ive tried, She wont listen, she wont belive me"

"Hmm" Beka said "Surly if we all tell her she will beleive us."

"You know what beka? Im thinking we should inform Trance the hard way" Harper said "I've got a plan".


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry guys! I know it took a while for me to upload the last chapter (ok, ages) but I finally finished. You know what they say, Better Late than Never!

Chapter 10

Harper tip-towed down the corridor, his back hugging the wall. Like a super-spy he slinked his way around corners, constantly watching his back to make sure nobody was watching. Eventually he reached his goal. He was just about to enter the final stages of his mission when he heard voices from down the corridor; they appeared to be getting closer. He quickly leant against the wall, and began to look at the ceiling while whistling, as the two persieds who he had heard approaching passed by. After they had passed out of earshot, he looked around, and preceded to slowly slide open the matinence hatch, until it was wide enough for him to slip inside. In contrast, the dark matinence tunnels were quite different to the luxurious corridors of phloston paradise; the bright chandeliers had been replaced by dim, flickering lights. The polished wood work that lined the walls had been replaced by dirty, grimy metal pipes that leaked water and hissed steam, and the gold-engraved ceiling had been replaced by damp patches of water, and green stains of an unknown type. It was almost as if Harper had stepped into a whole new world after entering the matinence tunnels, from Palace to Bum-land. He ignored the bad smell that was in the air and began to search around for what he was looking for, a main computer terminal. He figured if he was going to find one anywhere, it would be in the matinence tunnels. Sure enough, he stumbled upon a grimy computer screen located next to what appeared to be an old electricity generator – the screen was covered in… something and looked like it had seen better days. Harper wiped the grime from the terminal, and fumbled around until he found his jack-in terminal. He proceeded to insert a wire from the socket that lead into his Data-port, and then entered the phloston paradise computer matrix.

"Ok, In position" Beka said into her hand held communicator. She was standing upon a high balcony that looked over the main hall of the luxury cruiser. From where she was standing, She had a clear view of Dave as he mingled with the crowd down below. She leaned against the balcony wall and peered down, eyeing Dave's every move.

Now we've got ya, you little dweeb" Beka muttered to herself, her eyes burning the back of Daves neck.

Dylan was peering around the corner of one of the ships many corridors with his back against the wall; He had his eyes fixed on Trance and Harpers bedroom door. After a few minutes of waiting, he witnessed a very nicely dressed purple girl emerge from the room and begin to make her way down the corridors, smiling to herself.

"Beka, Target acquired and identified!" Dylan whispered over his Com link. He proceeded to step out into the corridor and purposely bump into Trance, Who almost fell over.  
"Dylan!" Trance cried "Ouch… oh, you scared me!"

"Ahh!" Dylan faked "I did not know that you were there" He said in a gormless, extremely fake sounding fasion. Beka, who was listening over the com link, was laughing at Dylan's poor acting abilities.

"Oh" Trance said "Well, can you let me past please?"

"Umm" Dylan quickly blocked the corridor "No!"

"Dylan?" Trance replied "What? Come on, this isn't funny. I'm supposed to be meeting Dave in the main hall!"

"No!" Dylan continued "I mean, don't… Come with me, Beka needs to see you"

"What? Is it important, Cant it wait?" Trance said.

"No, it most defiantly can't wait. Trust me Trance, it's... For your own good" Dylan said, frowning. Trance looked pretty annoyed.

"Dylan, Look, Ive dressed to impress" She said while pointing down at the purple dress she was wearing.

"Yeah, You look great" Dylan said "But Beka needs to see you... Come on, follow me"

"But Dylan!" Trance said.

"Beka's waiting for us on the highest balcony of the main hall, go! Ill catch up with you" Dylan cried as he gestured his hand towards the elevator. A confused looking trance sighed, turned and made her way out of ear-shot. Dylan quickly bleeped on his communicator.

"Beka" he said "Target is inbound, Over".

"Roger that" Beka replied. She peered over the balcony to see where Dave was, and soon found him lining up for some punch. She flicked a switch on her communicator, which changed the com-channel from Dylan to Harper.

"Harper?" She said "Harper, You done?"  
"I'm having a little trouble boss" Harper replied over the com-link, with a doubtful sound in his voice. "The, err, computer matrix for this ship is a little more advanced than I first thought. I should have it cracked soon though".

"Harper, We don't have a "soon". Trance will be here any minute, and if we want this little "plan" of yours to work, then you better get your – I mean _her_ skinny ass up here!" Beka was breaking into a shout, and quickly calmed down when she realised that the people next to her looked rather confused. She turned to them and smiled.

"Man trouble" she said.

Harper had his eyes closed, and was searching around inside the computer terminal, until he finally found what he was looking for.

"Eureka!" He cried to himself, producing an echo which reverberated around the matinence tunnels. "Meryl, Here I come" he said. He tapped a few keys on the terminal keypad, and Meryl, The holographic babe who he had met on the beach, appeared next to him. She looked at him in confusement, and then looked around at the dark surroundings.

"Huh? What happened to the beach? Why am I suddenly here, with you?" She asked.

"Hi Meryl" Harper said "Welcome to the matinence tunnels!"

"I don't like it here, send me back to the beach at once!" She said.

"No" Harper said "I'm sorry"

"For what?" Meryl said

"For this" Harper replied.

Trance and Dylan entered the balcony area, and strolled over to where Beka was standing.

"Hi trance" Beka said as she turned to the purple girl "You look fantastic".

"Yeah, It's a shame that Dave can't see me like this" Trance replied, sarcastically.

"But you can see him!" Beka said, she pointed down to the small figure below.

"Dave!" Trance said, before her face turned to confusement "Why did you bring me here?" She asked. Then, at the corner of her eye she saw a Red Headed girl, Meryl, in a bikini, appear out of nowhere… nobody else seemed to notice the sudden appearance, because the only heads turned were members of the male sex, who couldn't quite take their eyes off her.

"She just… appeared! Out of nowhere!" Trance cried to Beka, pointing down at the red head. Beka was smiling.

"You mean, you don't think that's a little strange?" Trance asked. Beka didn't reply. Trance watched as the red-headed vixen approached Dave, who couldn't take his eyes off her. They began to chat with one another, they were laughing and giggling, and appeared to be getting closer and closer, all being witnessed by an increasingly angry looking Trance. At first Trance's heart sunk as she noticed Dave lean over for a kiss, but pretty soon her sadness turned to anger.

"The little… Buthead!" Trance cried, getting a few dirty looks from the various people standing around. Beka put her arm on Trances shoulder, in an attempt to comfort her, but Trance had other ideas. In an extremely angry fasion she lept on to the balcony wall, and skilfully lowered herself down onto the lower level. People watched in shock as the purple girl leaped her way down, from balcony to balcony until she had reached ground level, like a monkey swinging down a tree. Dylan turned to Beka.  
"She's a little angry" He said.

"I wouldn't want to be in his shoes" Beka replied, with a worried expression on her face as she pointed at Dave, who was none-the wiser. Trance approached Dave, who had not even noticed her little swinging stunt, and stood with her arms folded behind him. He was still chatting and giggling with Meryl, and didn't even notice that she was there. She patted him on the back, and as he turned around he received a punch in the face. Not a slap, a Punch, a real knuckle sandwich. Dave grasped his face, and almost fell over.

"ITS OVER!" Trance shouted, her voice echoing around the entire hall. The hall was silent, and all eyes were on a squealing Dave. Suddenly Trance realised what had happened.  
"Umm" She asked calmly, "I… Are you ok?" Dylan and Beka were in fits of laughter at the spectacle, and they watched as Dave strolled out of the hall, grasping the side of his face. Trance gave Meryl a dirty look, and sighed.

"That was amazing Trance!" Meryl cried, she jumped up to hug Trance, but fell right through her.

"How did you know my name…! Uh, wait a minute, you're a hologram!" Trance said. Then it hit her.

"HAARRRPEERR!" She screamed.

"And since you wouldn't believe me, I decided I would have to show you In person" Harper explained as the four friends made their way down the corridors together later that day. "So I hijacked Meryl, Our hologram friend back their, and took control of her. It was great, I could see through her eyes, and anything that I said, she said! It was like having a sex-change, only way better".

"So it was all a set up, to get Dave?" Trance asked.

"No, It was so you knew what kind of person he really was" Beka replied.

"Thanks guys" Trance smiled. "Hey Harper, What was it like chatting up a guy?"

"Easier than chatting up a girl" Harper replied.

"Must have been great" Dylan said laughing "Controlling Meryl I mean, it's not often that the man gets to control the woman". Beka turned to him and gave him a dirty look Dylan raised his hands innocently.

"Don't worry babe, No man could ever control you". Dylan said, leaning down and kissing Beka.

Trance was walking along side Harper, frowning.

"I'm Sorry Harper" She said "For not believing you when you told me that Dave was... You know".

"Don't worry about it, Trance" Harper said "At least you know now".

"Yeah, But I was so stupid!" Trance replied "You had to go to all that trouble just to tell me!"

"Hey you two" Beka said as the four of them stopped walking "Me and Dylan will meet you here in a second, were just going to go get us all a kebab". Beka and Dylan made there way towards the Kebab store that was located at the end of the corridor.

"I don't see how anybody could be so horrible to you Trance" Harper said, while frowning.

"Harper, you're so sweet" Trance replied. She kissed him gently.

"Trance I lo…" Harper said.

"Shh" Trance said, putting her finger on his lip "I know you do". Harper looked happy.

"I do to" Trance said.

"Huh?" Harper cried, before Trance kissed him again.

"She loves me! She actually loves me!" Harper cried as he jumped around in glee. A few moments later, Dylan and Beka returned to find the two lovers against the wall, kissing each other. Dylan turned to Beka and smiled, shrugged, and then they both joined them, despite the fact they had onion kebab on their breath. Eventually Dylan spoke.

"Well, I say that now were all happy, we should enjoy the rest of this vacation"

"Me too" Harper said, before getting back to kissing.

And they did.

The End.

A week later, Dylan, Beka, Harper and Trance made their way on board the Andromeda, to be greeted by Rommie and Tyr.

"So, Tyr, Did Rommie annoy you while we were away?" Dylan asked.  
"Yeah" Harper said "I bet he turned her **off**".

"Actually I did quite the opposite" Tyr said as he turned to a giggling Rommie.


End file.
